


let's bet on it

by bubblez4u



Series: The Many Adventures of Tobin and Alex [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblez4u/pseuds/bubblez4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin and Alex make a bet to see how long they can go without sex. The question isn't who will win, the question is who will cave first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's bet on it

"Can you guys cool it with the touching for like two minutes? There are children around!" Kelley says as she points to the newbies.

The team had gathered for breakfast in the hotel's conference room followed by a short team meeting and a relatively light day. Alex was practically on Tobin's lap at the breakfast table and was attacking Tobin's lips in between bites. Kelley, who had chosen to sit across the pair, had the pleasure of seeing it up close and personal.

"It's not my fault my girl's so hot," Alex said dreamily as Tobin turned to her and smiled with pancake threatening to spill out of her mouth.

"I swear, you two couldn't last a day-wait, I'm being too generous-five hours without touching each other," Kelley rolled her eyes as she stabbed her fork into one of her waffles.

"Shows how little you know, O'hara. We aren't animals, believe it or not we know how to behave. Right, Tobs?" Alex questioned.

Tobin swallowed her food and hesitated slightly before answering, "I don't know, Lex. You are pretty affectionate."

"I knew it!" Kelley's fork clattered against her plate as she pointed an accusatory finger at the pair.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean? That I'm the clingy one with no self control in this relationship?" Alex barked.

"No, Lex. I just meant that I'm a little more...restrained when it comes to that kind of stuff," Tobin chose her words carefully making sure not to offend the forward this early in the morning.

"Alright," Alex wiped her hands with the napkin on her lap and threw it onto the table, "if that's what both of you think, I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong. Let's bet on it. No sex, no making out, nothing beyond an occasional hug or kiss until one of us caves. Whoever holds out the longest wins."

Kelley and Tobin made eye contact and silently communicated something through their eyebrows before Tobin looked to the younger girl in her lap.

"What are we waging?" Tobin inquired.

"If you win, I'll clear my schedule for a week and come to Paris with you. If I win, you have to let me furnish the apartment."

Kelley let out a low whistle, reflecting how high the stakes were. Tobin's eyes lit up when Alex mentioned Paris. She had been wanting to take her girlfriend to the place that had crafted her as a player and a person for the longest time, but because Alex's demanding schedule, it never worked out. Tobin was intrigued. She was more than intrigued, she was tempted.

"You've got yourself a deal, Morgan," Tobin said.

Alex stuck her hand out so they could shake on it, but, instead, Tobin opted to seal the deal by grabbing her face and capturing the forward's bottom lip between her own.

"And we're back to being gross again," Kelley muttered.

 

"Come on ladies, lace up!" Jill yelled as the team filed onto the training ground for the day's morning practice.

Most of the team already had their cleats on and were jogging onto the field to warm up. Tobin was getting one last squirt of water from one of Gatorade water bottles lying around when Alex sneaked up behind her.

"Tobs, sunscreen."

Tobin whined, "Lex, no. I don't need it."

Alex put her hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side, "Tobin, the last time you didn't put sunscreen on Kelley walked around telling everyone to call you Tobin the Red-Nosed Reindeer."

"It was December! The sun isn't supposed to be a thing during winter?!" Tobin tried to defend herself as she threw her hands in the air.

"We were in Hawaii, what did you expect?" Alex sassed.

Tobin muttered under her breath and kicked at the ground beneath her feet. Alex took this as a sign of defeat and grabbed the bottle of sunscreen from the bench. She squeezed some into her hands before walking closer to Tobin and rubbing the cream onto the midfielder's golden skin. Alex smirked at how easy this was going to be. Tobin was cringing at the sticky substance being smothered onto her body until she felt Alex's movements change. Alex's touches became heavier and her hands lingered over Tobin's skin. It was like she was using the sunblock as a massaging oil. Tobin felt herself drifting off into a dream-like state with every touch. Alex always made everything feel like a dream, like it was too good to be true.

"Uh, L-Lex, as much as I'm enjoying this, we should probably get out there," Tobin says pointing to the field as she blinked the haziness out of her eyes.

"Relax Toby, I think they're doing just fine without us. Besides, I still have to get your legs," Alex said innocently.

Before Tobin could protest, Alex was already on her way to Tobin's legs. She bit her lip and slowly dropped to her knees, dragging her hands down the older girl's body as she went. The way she was staring at Tobin with such an intense hunger sent a chill down Tobin's spine. Tobin felt her heart start to race and her palms grow sweaty at the familiarity of the situation and she closed her eyes to revel in her thoughts. Her vision became cloudy with memories of endless nights squirming and aching under Alex's touch. Her hearing was flooded with the sounds of pleasure that left her mouth when Alex insisted on teasing. Her mind was brought back to the pure lust and want she felt when she had first laid eyes on Alex Morgan.

Alex looked up at Tobin and the smirk returned to her lips. One last shot and Tobin would become putty in her right hand while she held a furniture catalog in her left.

Alex rose to her feet and brought her lips to Tobin's ear.

"If you're forgetting anything else, you know where to find me," Alex made sure to enunciate every word extra carefully as her hot breath hit the shell of Tobin's hair.

When Tobin opened her eyes, they were a shade darker and all she could do was nod her head absentmindedly.

"Oh, and relax your fists, babe. I don't like it when you're tense," Alex teased as she brushed past Tobin and ran onto the field toward Kelley.

Tobin's eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at her hands and opened them. She hadn't even realized she had her fists clenched shut.

"What's got you all smiley and Tobin all red? There's no way she's already burnt! I didn't even get time to come up with a good nickname!" Kelley grumbled as Alex started stretching next to her and Tobin began making her way onto the field.

"Let's just say I'll be swinging some Home Depot color palettes by you real soon. Also, don't bother coming to our room today, Tobin and I are going to be busy," Alex said arrogantly. She looked over at Tobin, who was stretching by Kling, and winked at the older girl when she caught her staring. Tobin blinked hard and looked away before grabbing the bottle Kling was drinking from and pouring it down her shirt.

 

Alex was pacing around the hotel room while Kelley watched, amused, from the bed.

"It's been two days, Kelley. Two whole days since I pulled that stunt at practice and she hasn't caved or tried to get me to cave once! What does she think, that she doesn't have to anything and I'll just give in? She thinks she has me wrapped around her finger? I'll show her, I'm winning this bet!" Alex finishes voicing her internal thoughts.

Kelley smirks and rolls onto her stomach, resting her chin on her knuckles.

"Damn girl, I always knew you had trouble handling sexual frustration, but this is a whole new level of horny," Kelley teased.

"I would kill you, but I'm too focused on charming the pants off of Tobin," Alex narrowed her eyes. She walked over to her nightstand and rummaged around it for a few seconds before grabbing what she was looking for.

Kelley's eyes widen in shock at what Alex pulled out and she scrambled off the bed.

"Alex, what are you doing? You'll get benched if Dawn finds out!" Kelley whispered and looked around as if she was being spied on.

Alex was gripping a candy bar in one hand and slowly stripping it of its wrapping to reveal the forbidden contents within. Chocolate, caramel, preservatives. Every athlete's worst dream and best nightmare.

"I need some sort of relief, alright? Unless you're willing to have sex with me," Alex challenges as she took the first bite and moaned at the taste.

Kelley hesitates before opening her mouth to say something, but Alex cuts her off.

"Don't even think about responding to that. Meet me back here before dinner, I have a plan," Alex smirks with a mouthful of chocolate and walks out of the hotel room.

Kelley waits until Alex is out of hearing range before flopping down onto the bed and letting out a long groan.

"What have I done?"

 

"What about this one?" Alex asks as she pulls out a dress from her closet.

"Yeah. Sure. Looks great," Kelley replied un-enthusiastically, staring at the ceiling from her spot on the bed. Alex had recruited Kelley to help her pick out an outfit for the team dinner later that evening.

"Kelley, you said that about the last four! You are literally the worst best friend ever. I mean what type of best friend doesn’t want to help-"

"I can't picture it," Kelley sits up and interrupts Alex's monologue.

"Picture what?" Alex's eyebrows furrow in confusion as she puts the dress back in the closet and begins searching through the hangers once again.

"You two having sex," Kelley states bluntly.

Alex, having been Kelley's friend for years, wasn't too surprised by Kelley's blunt comment.

"Should I be offended?" Alex pondered out loud.

"Come on. I mean, Tobin's...Tobin," Kelley scrunched her nose.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex abandons the closet and turns to face Kelley with her arms crossed.

"She's not into the whole sexy thing."

"Yeah she is," Alex retorts defensively.

"You want me to believe blue and green turtle shorts wearing Tobin is sexy?" Kelley raises her eyebrow.

Alex and Kelley burst out in giggles.

"Whatever, just help me find something to wear," Alex says as she pulls Kelley off the bed and in front of the closet.

After about thirty minutes of searching through the clothes Alex had hung in the hotel closet and her suitcase, Kelley had managed to put together an outfit that, in her own words, "would make even the straightest girl gay for a weekend".

Kelley let out a low whistle, "If you weren't already taken," she said as she took a step back to examine her work.

Alex stood in front of the mirror and eyed herself up and down. She was wearing a tight black dress that barely reached her mid-thighs. The dress hugged her perfectly and her curves were shown off in all the right ways. Her light brown hair cascaded down her shoulders in loose waves and her make up was lighter than usual. Tobin was always saying how much she loved it when Alex wore no make up so the forward decided to take full advantage. To top it all of, she coupled the outfit with a pair of black stilettos.

"Get ready, Heath. You won't know what hit you," Alex smirked as she leaned closer to the mirror.

 

Tobin and Alex don't see each other until the team arrives at the restaurant. Tobin had taken the first van, texting Alex and letting her girlfriend know that if she didn't eat soon she would get swallowed by the endless hole that was her stomach. Tobin was sitting at one of the several tables assigned to the team next to Christen, Kelley, Ashlyn, and Ali. She saved the seat next to her for Alex by using her snapback as a placeholder. She was laughing along with the rest of the group at an embarrassing story about Kelley from her college days narrated by Christen. She hadn't even noticed the slow clicking of heels approaching her and when the rest of the team fell dead silent, Tobin turned her head to see what exactly had rendered her teammates speechless.

Tobin was fucked. She was worse than fucked, she was super fucked. Her jaw fell to the floor and she's pretty sure she felt a little drool escape her mouth.

"Is this seat taken?" Alex played dumb and asked in the sweetest voice she could. She was sporting a smirk like it was a gold medal.

"Um-m. Yeah, I m-mean no, no. It's for y-you, Lex," Tobin stumbled over her words. Alex bent over to pick the snapback off of the chair and sat down in her extremely tight dress painfully slow. She lowered her voice so it would come out even raspier than normal.

"Thanks, Toby. I think this is yours," Alex said as she leaned over a little more than necessary to readjust the hat on Tobin's head. Tobin felt Alex's perfume invade her senses and her head became fuzzy.

The rest of the team at the table watched, half of them confused and the other half amused. Christen, to no surprise, was part of the confused bunch, until she spotted a smirking Kelley O'hara and then realized that this had to be one of her carefully thought out antics. She was conflicted being the cinnamon roll that she is. She didn't know if she should wait until the whole thing fell apart or get to the bottom of it before the damage could be done.

The waiter came around to order and while Ashlyn was in the middle of ordering for both herself and Ali, Alex decided to get the ball rolling. She slowly moved her left hand out of her lap and into Tobin's to find the midfielder's hand. Tobin looked down when she felt Alex's hand nudge her own, thinking that she wanted to intertwine them, but she was wrong. Alex grabbed Tobin's hand, but she didn't stop. She used her hand to guide Tobin's hand onto her thigh. Tobin thought nothing of it as Alex loved contact and usually found some way of touching her.

"What can I get you?" the waiter turned to Tobin, notepad in hand.

"I'll have the house style cheeseburger with a chicken caesar salad, side of tater tots and-"

Tobin forgot how to speak when she felt Alex's hand moving her own hand higher and higher up the forward's thigh.

"I'm sorry, will that be everything," the waiter asked confused as he waited for Tobin to finish her sentence.

"Yup!" Tobin cut herself off. The rest of the team looked at each other, Tobin's uneven breathing and nervous rubbing of her neck spoke volumes.

Alex stopped moving Tobin's hand and let it lay on her leg just below the hem of her dress. Tobin let out a sigh of relief and continued to interact with her friends like nothing had ever happened. That is, until the waiter came around with drinks. Mostly everyone had ordered water, with the exception of Kelley, who had ordered chocolate milk, claiming it was her duty as an ambassador of the product, but everyone knew it was really just because she was 5 years old.

Alex started moving Tobin's hand up her thigh again and slipped it under her dress. Tobin shot her a warning look and tried to tug her hand away, but Alex was too strong. Tobin took a deep breath and told herself it couldn't bother her if she didn't let it. Her plan failed when Alex had moved Tobin's hand so high up that she could feel the heat radiating from the younger girl. The blood rushed to Tobin's face and she began shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She tried to cool herself down by drinking some water, but when she grabbed the cup with her free hand, it wouldn't stop shaking.

"Easy there, Tobs. Are you alright?" Ashlyn asked what the whole group was thinking.

"Y-yeah, yeah. I think I'm just sore from weights session earlier, probably need a cold shower or something when we get back," Tobin replied weakly.

The waiter had arrived with their appetizers and everyone started digging in. Tobin prayed that the food would be enough to distract Alex from whatever she was trying to do, but it wasn't. Alex took one of the appetizers into her plate and slowly used her fingers to put the whole thing into her mouth. She made sure to accidentally close her mouth around her fingers before slowly pulling them out because she knew Tobin was watching.

"That was so good, I need more," Alex let out in a moan.

"I really didn't think it was that great, it was kind of dry. Did you like it?" Ali whispered to Ashlyn.

That was the last straw for Tobin. She didn't care about losing some stupid bet. She needed her girlfriend. She was about to move her hand up further and finish what Alex had started when she felt something wet spill across the front of her torso and down her body.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Tobin! I didn't mean to, I swear!" Christen and Tobin both jumped out of their seats. Christen had managed to knock over her glass of ice cold water onto Tobin during a heated argument with Kelley.

Tobin surveyed the damage with two free hands instead of one and laughed it off, "It's okay, Chris. At least now I don't need that cold shower anymore."

"Here, why don't we grab our orders to go and I'll help you clean up in the van. I think I have an extra pair of training stuff in there," Christen offered.

"Sounds good to me," Tobin shrugged.

Christen went over to talk to the waiter about their food and Tobin made small talk for a few minutes while she waited. She saw Christen approaching the table again so she walked over to her girlfriend.

"I'll see you back at the hotel. You almost had me, superstar," Tobin whispered the last part and pressed a lingering kiss to Alex's cheek.

"Whatever," Alex was stabbing at the food in her plate and rested her head on her fist.

"You ready?" Christen reached Tobin, conveniently with their orders in her hand.

"Let's hit it!" Tobin said, excited to get into warm clothes that weren't sticking to her skin.

Christen said bye to her friends, but didn't notice the death glare she was receiving from Alex.

The team had finished eating and everyone poured into the hotel once again to begin preparation for tomorrow. Alex had found a way to enjoy herself after Tobin had left and was ready to get out of her fancy ensemble when she spotted something in the hotel lobby.

Christen and Tobin were sitting in one of the lobby couches with their empty food containers sprawled out on the coffee table. Christen had her arm around the older girl, who just so happened to be wearing an old Stanford sweatshirt. It made Alex's blood boil. It had taken her months to convince Tobin to wear her Cal gear and Christen just waltzes in and does the same in two hours? Alex couldn't help the way she was feeling. All anyone ever talked about was Christen Press, shiny new forward from California and predicted to be the next star striker for the US Women's National Team. It was like Christen was waiting for the perfect time to swoop in and take everything that belonged to Alex. Christen could take her starting spot, her fame, hell, she could even have Alex's number, but she was not going to take the one person that belonged to her and only her.

Alex marched past the pair and didn't acknowledge either of them when they tried to get her attention. She slipped into the first elevator she could find and pounded the button to her floor. She walked to her room and unlocked it with her card before she slammed it shut. Luckily the whole team was still in the lobby figuring out the schedule for tomorrow so the floor was empty.

Tobin knew Alex was mad when she saw how her jaw was clenched and how she practically ignored the midfielder in the lobby. She told Christen she should check up on her and rode the elevator up to their shared room. She entered the room and was surprised to find it completely dark.

"Lex?" Tobin walked towards the light switch cautiously and was just about to flip it on when her back hit the wall with a thud. She let out a small gasp as the lights turned on and she was met with an ice blue gaze that was piercing into her soul.

"What the hell, Tobin?" Alex hissed.

Alex had Tobin up against the wall with her arms pinned above her head. Tobin had that confused look on her face where her eyes widen and her mouth slightly hangs open in an "o" shape.

Tobin's confusion changed to realization as the gears in her head started to turn and she figured out what Alex was talking about. Tobin held Alex's gaze and felt her mouth twist into a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alex," Tobin said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Alex pushed her into the wall harder causing Tobin to release a small grunt and brought her face impossibly close to Tobin's.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw you and Christen in the lobby. I didn't know you two were so close that Christen had the shirt off your back in less than two hours. She thinks she can cockblock me, bring you back to the hotel, and put her arm around you like you're hers?" Alex asked harshly.

Tobin could feel Alex's warm breath hit her lips and it was driving her crazy. Tobin loved when Alex's possessive side came out, there was something so hot about how worked up the younger girl got. Tobin tried to squirm out of Alex's grip, but it was to no avail.

"Lex, you're overreacting. I needed something dry and it was the only thing she could find, you know that," Tobin rolled her eyes.

"Just because we can't touch each other right now doesn't mean you aren't mine," Alex growled. She was mad. Beyond mad.

"What are you going to do about it?" Tobin pushed.

Alex captured Tobin's lips forcefully and it sent chills down Tobin's spine. She nipped at Tobin's bottom lip before biting down, eliciting a moan from the older girl. They battled for dominance and Alex lifted Tobin by her thighs and Tobin wrapped her legs around her waist. Alex carried her over to the bed and dropped her onto the mattress. She crawled up the bed and hovered over Tobin before removing her shirt and smirking.

"I can show you better than I can tell you," Alex growled.

 

"Tobs, wake up."

Tobin grumbled and tried to turn away from the noise, but she couldn't move. Alex had her arm locked around Tobin's waist and their legs were intertwined in a tangled mess. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she pulled the younger girl further into her.

"What time is it?" Tobin asked.

"I don't care," Alex mumbled as she mindlessly drew patterns on Tobin's bare abdomen.

Tobin kissed her forehead as they lay underneath the sheets, basking in each other's presence. They stayed silent for a few more minutes, just smiling at each other before Alex spoke up.

"I'm going to take a shower, feel free to join me," Alex winked at Tobin as she untangled herself from the sheets and walked into the bathroom, making sure to add an extra swing to her step.

Tobin watched Alex's naked form walk away and she licked her lips, but couldn't stop the grin that was forming. Tobin waited until she heard the shower start before she grabbed her phone off the nightstand. She opened up her messages and wrote a quick text.

From Tobin: Alex took the bait, I think the sweatshirt really put her over the top! You're a genius, I totally owe you one!

From Press: No problem! But I still want my sweatshirt back, unless you had sex in it, then keep it.

Tobin chuckled to herself before locking her phone and setting it back on the nightstand. Tobin bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling while she let a content sigh leave her lips. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get rid of the smile on her lips. Running her hand over her face and grabbing her phone once again, she opened up her emails and scrolled through her inbox until she found what she was looking for. Her eyes twinkled as she read the message.

"Thank you for choosing Air France. Please review your flight itinerary as it contains important information about your trip. We wish you a safe journey wherever your travels may take you!"

Tobin couldn't help the giddy feeling that overcame her, instead, she embraced the fact that in less than two weeks she would be on a plane to her favorite place with her favorite person by her side. She spent a few minutes soaking everything in before getting out of bed and running into the bathroom to join her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey buds, hit me up with some prompts because I've got some free time, but no ideas. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading my shit!


End file.
